lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1087
Report #1087 Skillset: Planar Skill: Gatemaster Org: Institute Status: Completed Mar 2013 Furies' Decision: We will lower the equilibrium cost for gatemasters using bonded gates. Problem: Gatemaster was a transcendent skill developed to replace Conglutinate when it was shifted down in the skillset. Part of the skill features a gate bonding mechanic which sees little use due to how very restrictive it is. Specifically, it restricts use of the gate to the bonded gatemaster only, when gates woven by players are almost always used for the sake of other players as well, and requires at least one other player to help weave it in the first place. The ability to render the gate impossible to unravel by anyone but the bonded gatemaster is otherwise appealing, but is generally foregone due to the usage restriction. This report seeks to change Gatemaster so as to open more opportunities for its general use. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Replace exclusive gate use with a new feature for Gatemasters: TELEPORT BOND. This will allow the Gatemaster to teleport to the room where the gate exists on either plane. This form of teleport comes at no power cost. Teleporting to the bonded gate can be done from anywhere on the plane for the same delay as TELEPORT NEXUS, or in five seconds if you're in the same local area as the rift. Much like with teleporting to your nexus, a monolith at the gate will not block passage. However, someone could still block passage at the gate by distorting it. All other teleport restrictions apply otherwise. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Make transversing a 5 second channeled action if you transverse through a planar gate bonded by someone else. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Allow the Gatemaster and their allies to transverse through the bonded gate with a halved equilibrium loss. Alternatively, divorce this halving of equilibrium loss from gate bonding and make it apply to all forms of transversing a Gatemaster may perform, then lump it in with one of the prior solutions to further enhance the skill. Player Comments: ---on 3/12 @ 06:46 writes: 1 and 3 is fine. Alternatively, maybe we can have gatebonded gates bypass distort. Then it'll be pretty great IMO ---on 3/12 @ 17:02 writes: Solution 1 was originally similar to that, Shuyin, in that I suggested allowing gatebonding to completely block distort entirely. However, several people suggested it would be too powerful, and so I ultimately developed teleport bond in its stead. For the sake of clarification, I believe you are suggesting that the gatemaster who has bonded to the gate (and only they) would bypass distort? ---on 3/12 @ 20:24 writes: Yep. ---on 3/13 @ 14:40 writes: All three solutions seem reasonable to me. Supported. ---on 3/14 @ 13:25 writes: Support 1 or 3. ---on 3/21 @ 03:39 writes: How often are gates actually used by the general populace except for raiding? ---on 3/21 @ 03:39 writes: As opposed to cubixes, etc. ---on 3/21 @ 14:01 writes: Gate networks are regularly maintained on the Crystal Meadows to go to any number of places on prime, and as nearly as I have seen, this has been the most frequent and regular use of player made rifts which can actually be unwoven. The only instance I can think of where player made rifts have had a major role in raiding were in the dwarven mining villages, but bug fixes to distort have rather handily stopped that. Gates are used for convenience purposes at present -far- more than for the sake of raiding, though you might argue that there's just not very much raiding either. ---on 3/21 @ 14:14 writes: And yes, especially on the higher planes, cubixes and aetherships see significantly more use than player made rifts (are any ever used, besides the undestroyable ones?). ---on 3/22 @ 19:05 writes: For some reason I don't like solution one, but I don't any better ideas outside of what I'd suggested in report 871. I'd be fine with any of these three solutions, though. No to bypassing distort. ---on 3/22 @ 22:22 writes: The entire point of a bonded gate is to make it immune to destruction- such a thing -should- have a hefty downside associated with it. Being able to make it immune to destruction for a few days and still allow everyone to use it is not acceptable to me. I wouldn't mind seeing it tweaked so a bonded gate can bypass distortion (and that would make the skill much more useful), but I don't like the solutions presented. ---on 3/22 @ 23:55 writes: If it could be unwoven in exchange for blocking distort, that'd be fine too. ---on 3/23 @ 20:41 writes: Practically speaking, no one uses bonded gates ever. Allowing them to bypass distort gives them a use for raiding both mining villages and cosmic planes, something needed given that it's so easy to just type NEXUS DISTORT and have raiders be unable to leave except via ship. I'd be fine if they were destroyable if you loosened up on the distort restriction.